


Othertale

by PyschoPickles



Category: Sanscest - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Sanscest - Freeform, That's about it...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyschoPickles/pseuds/PyschoPickles
Summary: This is SUPER OLD!!! I was planning on making my own animation like Jael did with Underverse, but then Rick and Morty took over...and the Undertale became cringey...I only have a few chapters...If you guys like it a lot, tell me and I may consider adding more! Each chapter is actually a script sheet for each episode...sooooooo





	Othertale

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! SUPER OLD!!! ALSO CONTAINS SANSCEST!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Error seem to be connected, but by what! They have no family or friends, so what (or who!) could be linked to them? 
> 
> The answer's not in this chapter, but it does reveal itself...at some point...I dunno, I'm not that far in!!!

1st Episode-S1E1

 

Ink drew in his sketchpad, a brand new AU finally coming to his mind. He felt like it had been forever since he came up with an Alternate Universe. As he drew, the only sound in the large empty space, which wasn't all too empty since it was full of papers floating here and there, was the scratching sound of his No. 2 pencil on his sketchbook paper. Ink had a good feeling about this new AU. It was called...well...He wasn't sure what to call it yet. Anyways...

His drawing was interrupted by a soft crackling in the distance. The skeleton looked over his shoulder, toward the source of the odd sound. What he found was a solitary sheet of paper, which was shrouded in black and white pixels. Ink teleported over, indigo paint dripping off of him from the action once he was at his destination. He stared at the paper as some paint dripped down his forehead, just between his eyes. He ignored the thick bluish liquid as it trailed over his "lips" and down his chin. He was too interested in the odd paper in front of him to really even care, to be honest. Ink had never left an AU untitled or blank. He always gave his creations a name, even if there were no monsters to inhabit it. But this paper, this universe...was entirely blank. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a quiet voice that glitched. It said something that Ink had only heard among the other versions of himself.

The voice had been calling out to its brother.

Error looked up from the soul in front of him, hearing an all too familiar voice call out to someone. He glitched and mumbled, telling himself it was just his imagination. The glitch looked back down at the red glowing soul in front of him and sighed. His surroundings were dark, pitch black, to say the least. The only light came from the few blue strings that were strewn across the imaginary walls, floor, and ceiling. This was his home. And he wished he could share it with someone. Someone that trusted him. Someone that cared for him. Error fought back tears as he remembered how it used to be when he was just a child. He had two older brothers. Error shook his head, forcing the tears away.

"ThoSe dAmn mOnsterS nEver CareD fOR mE-e...THEY-THEY ABAND-DONED M-E!!!" The skeleton cursed to himself for a few moments longer, then stopped as a wave of glitches went through him. Someone just entered his realm.

Ink looked around frantically, his eyes in the shape of a rhombus and a square, each a different colour. He was obviously frightened and worried. He was trapped in a tangle of blue strings, which were wrapped around countless souls. Ink shivered and teleported out of the terrifying area. He took a deep breath and soon regained his courage. The artist reminded himself of his mission. A mission to find his arch-nemesis. He HAD to find Error. 

Error looked behind him, into the tangled mess of blue strings. He saw no one. The psychopath looked forward, and then around him. Still nothing. Perhaps he was just imagining things. But then he froze. Another wave of glitches came upon him. He clenched his fist, the strings around the life-source he had captured tightening. The soul bulged out where the strings weren't, about ready to shatter. 

Ink shook away any fear or thoughts of disgust as he forced himself to venture into the maze of strings. Broken souls were strewn across the floor, the strings that once held them up snapped and laying limp. His face contorted into a grimace once he looked up, seeing countless souls suspended above him, some close enough to touch, some almost too high to even see, and many more in between. This place seemed like something straight out of a horror movie. He looked forward and forced himself to continue moving forward. After a few minutes of walking, he stopped. The small skeleton looked around. He hadn't noticed he had found a clearing amongst the blue-stringed chaos till now. The poor guy was busy trying not to throw up and/or run like a coward. Sighing loudly, he looked up. The strings looked like strange trees, almost as if only skeletons of the plants had been left behind, being replaced by thin blue strings. This clearing gave Ink a bad feeling. He didn't like it here. 

Error now knew someone was here. There had to be someone else here. He closed his right eye so he could see his corner of the anti-void's code. Something caught his eye. Strange code stood out, but it was at a far distance. Error recognized the code and growled lowly. What was Ink doing here...?

Ink shivered as he heard a soft whisper. More of the voices joined in, causing Ink to spin around. The voices only got louder and louder, blue strings lowering from the ceiling. The strings wrapped around both of Ink's arms as he collapsed to his knees, eyes wide. The blue rope held his arms apart as the voices began to yell and scream terrible things. Ink couldn't take it any more. He leaned over before throwing up ink. The black liquid wouldn't stop flowing from his mouth. Suddenly, the voices stopped. Ink was released. He fell limp, his energy drained from the fluids he had lost.

Error looked down at Ink, the red soul still in his hand. He kneeled down and tilted his head as Ink's eyes met his, then shut. Error sighed as Ink lost consciousness. "Great...Now I have to take care of Ink till he heals...Wouldn't want this to affect my health..." The black skeleton thought to himself. He picked up the smaller skeleton and took him to a clearing, which is where Error spent most of his time. A small chair was located in one corner of the square clearing, a few blankets folded up beside it. That's where Error set Ink down. He covered the artist in one of the light blue knitted blankets. The black skeleton then sat across the room, toying with the soul he had been holding this whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! Let me know what you think in the comments below!!! X3


End file.
